A Deadman's World
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: "When I first heard about the virus, I didn't think much of it. It was just another thing that the public was trying to blow way out of proportion. Little did I know just how bad it would get." In 2013, an unknown airborne virus surfaced in the US. Thousands fell ill and died only to come back to life as something...different.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but this ones been nagging me to write it out. I love zombie movies/ TV shows, always have. I haven't seen many zombie fics on here (Please let me know if you know of any cause I love reading them) and so I decided to give it a go myself. This is the first chapter, obviously, so it's kind of boring and slow but the action will come soon enough :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just mess with them and put them in extremely hard situations and see how they do. Robert Kirkman owns some aspects of the plot too because I'm in love with Walking Dead so there will probably be a similarity every so often.**

* * *

Bella

"This is so exciting," Maria squealed, startling a couple mothers around us.

"Sorry," I apologized as I clamped a hand over my overly excited friend.

I got a couple dirty looks but ignored them, "Keep it down, okay?"

"Right, sorry," Maria took a deep breath. "It's just...this is big. You're going to be a momma." she rubbed my flat stomach. "I can't wait until I get pregnant."

"Usually people wait until after they walk down the aisle," I teased.

"This Friday," she grinned at me. "Only one more week until I'm officially Mrs. Swan."

"Excited?"

"You bet," Maria confirmed. "I've been waiting to marry your dumbass brother for years now."

"He's a little slow," I giggled.

"You're telling me," she snorted. "I get it though. He wanted to focus on Lily, not dating. Why do you think I waited?"

"I still don't know," I laughed. "You could do so much better than my stiff of a brother."

"Rude much?"

"You know I was kidding," I rolled my eyes. "But seriously. You waited eight years for him to finally see the light. How did you manage?"

She blew out a breath, "You know it wasn't easy. I've wanted to jump his bones since high school and he just...rejected me all those times for a newer, hipper model."

"Aw, that's not true."

Jasper was the typical jock in high school. He was only worried about image, not true love. Since Maria was like me, a bit on the nerdy side, he passed her over time and time again.

However, I did know he had a crush on her.

I thought for sure, when College started they'd hook up but that didn't happen. Jasper decided to join the army and ended up being deployed shortly after.

By the time he came back, Maria had moved on and had a steady boyfriend. Jasper found someone to pass time too but it turns out, Jen was just like the teenage version of Jasper. She wanted sex and a good image.

Unfortunately, for her, she ended up getting knocked up and her goody two shoes images shattered. Nine months later, Lily was born and Jen severed all ties with Jasper and her daughter.

Jasper's main focus for the last six and a half years has been Lily but around two years ago, he slowly let himself get back into the dating field. Maria snatched him up as soon as she heard.

Seriously, when I mentioned he was dating, he ran out of my apartment, practically leaving flames in her wake.

Now here they are, a year and a half later. They're engaged, ready to be married Next Friday, August 15th. I was the maid of honor, of course, and my husband, Edward, was the best man.

Maria and her parents, who have been anxious for her to get married since high school ended, threw together this big affair in less than three months. It was going to be better than my wedding, and let me tell you. It was pretty awesome.

"Oh, really?"

I sighed, "Jasper was the typical jock. You know that."

"Still hurt."

"I bet," I agreed.

"Why couldn't we be like you and Edward?" she pouted. "Fucking Middle school sweethearts that are married and still going strong...and expecting their first baby."

"Middle school sweethearts," I snorted. "We didn't start dating until freshman year."

"Uh, no, you started dating in middle school. Oh, wait, no, I married you in middle school. So you've been married a while."

"Right," I laughed. "I almost forgot. Did you know we have eight kids now?"

"Oh? How are they?" she played along.

"Difficult."

The bell rang just then and we turned our attention to the kids that started filling out.

"Aunt Bella!" Lily yelled as she raced toward me.

"Hey, squirt," I grunted, picking her up. "How was school?"

"I got an A sucker because I was on green all week long!" she told me, waving her certificate in my face.

"No way." Maria gasped.

Lily ignored her.

Lily wasn't Maria's biggest fan. She didn't hate her but it's as if she didn't trust her. Edward thinks she jealous that Maria is spending so much time with her daddy, I don't know what it is but I hope it works out soon.

"You were supposed to wait for me," Henry glared at her.

"But Aunt Bella is here."

"Today," Henry reminded her. "What if she hadn't been here and we needed to take the bus? You would've been lost."

"Such a little parent." Maria ruffled his hair. "How's it going, Henry?"

Henry was my brother in laws, Emmett's, ten year old. Emmett's story is similar to Jasper's but different as well. Emmett fell in love in High school. Clarissa was a great girl, a close friend of mine, and I was thrilled when they hit it off.

I could definitely see them being a forever couple, which was rare for teens.

It was our sophomore year when Emmett decided to go all the way with her and that resulted in a positive pregnancy test. For being sixteen, Clarissa didn't look to sad about it. She was ready, more ready than I've seen any teen be.

There were complications during birth and Clarissa passed away.

It was one of the worst days I've ever had to experience. It was the first time I've seen Emmett cry. He just dropped in the hallway and started sobbing violently when doctors told him.

Little Henry saved his life. When Emmett held his son for the first time, he was able to lock the pain up and just focus solely on what was important, Henry.

It was a tough journey for Emmett but he made it through. He's a tough cookie who had an abundance of help so I would expect nothing less.

"Okay," he shrugged. "Did my dad leave already?"

"Yep, the boys are in Vegas for the weekend."

"Oh," he seemed bummed, no doubt about the fact that he was outnumbered by girls.

"We're going to have a fun weekend," I told him. "Pizza, ice cream, video games..."

"Yeah?" he asked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Just don't tell your father."

"You're going to be a great mom, Bella."

"I'll be a hip momma." I said, bumping her hip with mine. "Alright, ready to go?"

"To get food?" Lily asked

"Sure."

"Woo, let's go," Henry said, throwing himself into the backseat of my car.

"Lily, want to come with me? We'll meet Bella at her place."

Lily tightened her arms around me. Maria noticed and let out a sigh.

"Get in," I told Lily. She happily climbed into my car.

"She hates me." Maria said, sadly.

"She just needs time. She's just...threatened by you."

"I don't know why."

"She went from having her daddy all to herself to having to share. She's not liking that." I explained. "She'll adjust...soon."

"It's been two years, Bella. She's one stubborn little girl."

"She's a Swan," I smirked. "We've been known to be quite stubborn."

Maria laughed, "True."

"She'll adjust, I promise," I said, patting her shoulder. "Meet us at my place. I'll bring pizza."

"Pepperoni and green pepper on mine."She asked

"Got it," I said, slipping into the driver seat. "Alright, let's go get some food."

* * *

**So, we meet Lily, Henry, Bella, and Maria. I wonder who, out of those four, will survive the first wave of the outbreak.**

**Review and tell me what you think (Or tell me about other zombie fics that you've read because I'm in need of some)**

**This story will update every Saturday, if by chance I prewrite more than fifteen chapters; I have a couple prewritten now; I might post every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back, with Chapter 2. Another fillerish chapters so there won't be much drama in it. So, enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight crew while Robert Kirkman (And others) own the zombie plot.**

* * *

**Bella**

"And then Kaitlin pulled her ponytail and was gonna cut it off but I told Mrs. Larson and she got in trouble. Kaitlin hates me 'cause she wasn't able to get any candy this week."

"Well, when you're bad you don't get treats," I shrugged, clearing off the table.

"That's what I said."

I smiled at her, so cute. "So, Henry, what about you? How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess,"

"That's it? No fun tales."

"Fifth grade is hardly fun, Aunt Bella."

"I actually enjoyed elementary school," I said. "High school sucks big time."

"College is even worse," Maria added. "Enjoy fifth grade while you still can."

"I want to go to high school already," Henry insisted. "Then Dad will stop treating me like I'm a baby."

"You're his baby."

"I'm a man." Henry said, stubbornly.

"We know that," I said. "But parents don't like to think about their kids as grownups. No matter how old you get, you'll still be their baby."

"Does your Dad still treat you that way?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if he truly knows I'm not eight years old anymore."

"Parents suck."

"Can't live with them, Can't live without them," I told him, placing the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Are you two done with your homework?"

"Yes," Henry said.

Lily shook her head, "No."

"Get it done, missy," I told her. "Henry why don't you pick out a movie?"

"Sure." He slipped out of his chair and headed to the living room to find a movie to watch.

"Lily, how about we head home? We can finish your homework there."

"I'm staying here," she said, stubbornly.

"Lily."

"No, I don't like you. I don't want to be with you," Lily took off out of the dining room. I heard her feet on the stairs and then heard a door slam shut.

Maria groaned, "I need a drink."

"Why don't you head home, have a relaxing night," I suggested. "Run a bubble bath, play some classical music, drink some wine..."

"Mmm," she hummed. "That sounds heavenly. I think I'll do that. Are you sure you can handle miss attitude and Henry?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, okay," she nodded. "Have fun. I'll be over bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Not too early, I hope."

I wasn't a morning person. Never have been and probably never will be. I enjoy my sleep, although with a baby coming in the next nine months, I knew that would all change.

"Ten, okay?"

"Perfect," I grinned. "We'll take the kids out and go do something."

"Good idea." Maria nodded. "Night, and congratulations." she said, giving my stomach a final rub.

"Thank you," I beamed. "And goodnight."

Maria gathered up her things and headed out for the night. After making sure the front door was locked up tight, I went in search of my stubborn little niece.

"Lily?" I asked, peeking in the guest room. "Lilybug?"

I heard sniffling coming from the closet.

"Aw, lilybug what's wrong?"

"I don't like her," she cried.

"She likes you." I knelt down in front of the closet. "She's trying really hard to make you like her too."

"She's taking daddy from me."

"No, she's not," I said, softly. "She just wants to join your family. That's all."

"I don't want her too. I like it when it's just me and Daddy."

"Daddy really likes her, won't you give her a chance too? I promise Maria won't take your daddy from you."

Lily shook her head and wiped her tears on her pink teddybear.

I sighed, knowing there was no reasoning with her. She'd warm up to Maria eventually, she just needed some time.

"Can I call Daddy and say goodnight?" she asked.

"Sure, come on." I picked her up and took her into my room where my phone was. I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello, dear sister of mine. I promise Edward is not in any trouble."

"Did he tell you to say that?"

"I just figured that's why you're calling. You want to make sure your man isn't messing with the strippers."

"He knows better," I snorted. "But that's not why I'm calling. Lily's upset and wants to talk to you."

"What happened?" she asked, alert.

"Maria," I whispered.

He sighed. "Alright, let me talk to her."

"Here you go, sweetie." I passed her the phone. "I'm going to go make sure Henry's okay. Come down when you're done."

She nodded, "Hi, daddy!"

I left her to talk to Jasper while I went to see what my nephew was doing.

"Find a movie yet?"

"Can we watch something scary?" Henry asked

"Lily's here."

"So? She'll end up in your bed anyway tonight."

"I don't want to scar her for life," I said, shaking my head.

"Fine," he huffed. "How about something not scary but not exactly rated G?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, suspicious.

"Grownups."

"Sure."

At least Grownups wasn't as bad as some of the other movies he could've chosen.

"Awesome."

Henry handed the DVD to me and settled back on the couch.

"Go make some popcorn, lazy," I said, tickling him. "I'm not supposed to do all the work."

"Aunt Bella...stop...stop...ha...stop...Okay, okay...I'll make popcorn." he gasped out.

I smiled triumphantly and kicked back on the couch.

"This is child labor."

"S'not labor if you get to enjoy some." I called to him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aunt Bella," Lily called as she bounced down the steps. "Uncle Eddie wants to talk to you."

I smiled and took the phone, "Hey, Babe. How's Vegas?"

"It's pretty cool," he laughed. "I won a hundred bucks."

"Oh? And how much did you loose?"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Except debt."

"Don't worry, I haven't gone over my spending limit." he promised. "I still have tons left."

"Good, just be smart." I told him.

"So, Lily mentioned something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Something about Aunt Bella and her belly. I didn't catch it all. Are you sick?"

I grinned, "No. I'm fine, I promise."

"Aunt Bella! Henry won't let me get any ice cream!" Lily yelled

"We'll talk about that later," I promised. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, I can do pretty much anything?"

"Ha, ha, I'm not that wild anymore."

So, I had a bit of a wild streak in College, who doesn't though. I didn't let anything affect my grades but I did hit a couple parties, tried out for a sorority, all that fun stuff.

It's fun for a while but eventually, it's just boring, you know?

"Yes, you are." he teased.

"Only where it matters," I flirted back.

"Aunt Bella!"

"Alright, I got to go."

"I love you," Edward told me.

"I love you too."

"Henry!" Lily cried.

"Bye, love," Edward chuckled.

I hung up and went to the kitchen to stop the rivalry over ice cream.

"Share!" Lily was jumping for the carton of chocolate ice cream that Henry was holding high over his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Henry surrendered the ice cream to her and gave me his signature Cullen smile. It gets him out of trouble every time, except for when he's with me.

"Be nice to her," I said, sternly. "Family has to stick together."

Henry sighed and apologized to Lily.

"Thank you," I said as my phone vibrated against the granite countertop.

I grabbed it and saw Maria had sent me a text message.

_Some crazy shit just happened to me. Fuck...I'll tell you about it in the morning. Stay safe. Love you-M_

I frowned, wandering what happened, but shrugged it off as the kids called for me to join them.

* * *

**Uh Oh, I wonder what happened to Maria.**

**Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is Chapter 3. A quick note; My zombies take a while to zombitize (Not a word, I know.) during the first wave. As time goes on, the faster and faster the zombies are made. Since Maria was bit last night, she won't change for a little while longer. That is all, enjoy the chapter :D  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight crew while Robert Kirkman (And others) own the zombie plot.**

* * *

**Bella**

"More!" Lily and Henry chimed as they held up their plates.

"Dang, you two are going to eat me out of house and home."

"I'm growing," Lily explained.

"That's my line."

"We're both growing," Lily allowed.

I shook my head and gave them both another stack of pancakes.

"Slow down this time," I said, turning off the stove. "No ones going to take your food."

They still continued to eat like they haven't been fed in days. They both inherited their father's appetite, it seems. I wonder if my baby will inherit Edward's bottomless stomach.

I'd have to get another job if that was the case.

I felt bad for Elizabeth. How did she manage to keep Edward and Emmett both well fed?

"Bella?" I heard Maria yell out.

"Kitchen." I yelled back. "I made some pancakes, would you like...shit, are you okay?" I asked as I took in my deathly pale friend.

"Yeah," she smiled, trying not to scare the kids. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, just asking Bella about wedding stuff." Maria waved him off and Henry seemed to believe it.

"What's going on?" I asked once we were in the living room. "What the hell happened to you? You're burning up," I told her as I felt her forehead.

"I...don't know..." she swallowed. "But my shoulder hurts...really bad."

"Is that all that hurts?"

She shook her head, "No but It hurts the worst."

"Alright, let me take a look." I gently peeled back her black sweater and gasped at the teeth marks in her shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

Her shoulder was swollen pretty bad and the area around the bite mark was purple and looked to be infected. She needed to go to the doctor, immediately.

"Last night...I was getting out of my car and someone jumped me," she explained with a wince. "I fought him and he bit me."

"You need to go to the doctor," I told her. "Let me just find me keys and..."

"No! I hate hospitals, you know that."

"But Maria..."

"Just let me rest here, okay?" she begged. "If I don't feel better by tonight, we can go."

"Ew, what happened?" Henry asked.

"Henry, go eat."

"After seeing that." He grimaced. "What happened? Is that a bite mark? Who bit you?"

"Biting isn't nice," Lily frowned. "You have to tell his momma or daddy."

"Henry, please," I said. "Take Lily into the kitchen."

"Will you tell me what happened later?"

"Yes," I promised.

Henry grabbed Lily and shuffled her back into the kitchen.

"Come upstairs," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist. "Let's get that cleaned up."

"Sounds good." she grunted.

I let her into the guest room and then ran to the medicine cabinet to get some gauze and some saline. It was basic knowledge, you have to clean the wound first.

Maybe this would help keep the infection away, if it wasn't already infected.

"Okay, lay on your stomach, Maria." Maria shrugged off her jacket and followed my instructions. I dabbed the rag in the saline and gently started to wash off the wound.

"Ow! Fuck!" she grunted. "Don't touch it."

I froze mid swipe.

"It hurts to much." she whimpered.

"Maria, I think..."

"No hospitals," Maria moaned. "I-I can handle this. Just clean it quickly."

I pursed my lips, trying to decide if I should forcefully make her go to the hospital or to just do as she asked and wait.

"Bella, please."

I went with the first.

I cleaned the wound as best as I could and it didn't look any better afterwards. It was still swollen and purple but at least the dried blood and puss was gone.

She had been screaming into her arm the whole time I was doing it and I ready to suggest the hospital again but she had passed out.

I prayed that when she woke up, the swelling and her fever went down.

After covering the wound, and tucking her in, I headed downstairs to throw the garbage away.

"What happened to her?" Henry asked as I passed by.

I looked around for Lily.

"She's watching Dora."

I nodded, "Maria was attacked last night."

"By who?"

"I don't know," I said. "All I know is that they bit her on the shoulder during the struggle."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, hopefully." I sighed. "I'm going to take her to the hospital when she wakes up."

"Should we call Uncle Jasper?"

"That's probably a good idea." Why didn't I think of it? Maybe he could talk her into going to the hospital. "Keep an eye on Lily."

"She's fine."

I gave him a stern look and he marched his butt into the living room.

After washing up my hands, I grabbed the house phone and dialed my brother's number.

It went straight to his voicemail.

I didn't want to leave anything alarming so I settled for a simple, "Call me when you get this."

"Aunt Bella! Come here."

I scrubbed a hand over my face before heading into the living room.

Lily was pouting while Henry was watching TV.

"Look," Henry gestured to the TV. "Maria isn't the only one."

I frowned and glanced at the TV.

"I don't understand why attackers are starting to bite. How is that an effective weapon?"

"If someone bit you, it would throw you off guard. Maybe give your attacker enough time to take what they want and run."

So biting was the newest form of weapon? Great. That's just what I want. To have to watch out for some biter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Henry asked as I changed the channel.

"Don't listen to the news." I said. "They always blow things way out of proportion."

"But people are getting bit like Maria."

"You heard them. It's just a new tactic for robbing people."

"But..."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"Henry," I looked at Lily.

He sighed and quieted down. Lily was once again absorbed in her show, I checked her face to show any signs of panic but she was doing good.

"I'm going to go check on Maria, are you two good here?"

"Yes!" Lily confirmed.

Henry just grumbled something unintelligible.

I jogged up the steps and into bedroom and turned on the TV. I kept it low, so Henry wouldn't hear, and listened to what they had to say.

From what I could catch, the new weapon was causing a severe infection in all those who get bit. Doctors are baffled by it because it's unlike they've ever seen.

Those who have been bit are advised to seek immediate medical attention.

My mind was made up and I shut the TV off. Maria needed to get to the hospital so they could treat whatever infection she had.

"Henry, Lily, get dressed," I yelled down the stairs before going into the guest room.

"Maria, wake up," I pulled the covers back and gasped. Her shoulder had doubled in size and was still very purple. The puss that I had cleaned earlier was back and so was the blood. Oh, God there was a lot of blood. "Maria!"

"Mmm," she moaned.

"You need to go to the hospital." I said. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I grabbed the phone that lay on the bedside table and went to dial 911.

"Just drive me," she said, grabbing the phone. "This isn't an emergency."

"You're covered in blood! That's an emergency." I seized the phone and finished dialing 911.

"Bella."

"It'll be okay," I promised her. "Just hold on."

* * *

**0.0 Uh Oh.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

******Please excuse any errors, I wrote this at about three am this morning and I do not have a beta.**

******Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight crew while Robert Kirkman (And others) own the zombie plot.**

* * *

**Bella**

It had literally been impossible to get through to 911, a fact that bewildered me greatly. How is it possible to not get through to 911? How was anyone going to call for help in a serious emergency? Such as the one Maria currently had.

"Alright, change of plans," I growled in frustration.

I hung up the phone and helped Maria sit up on the bed. She looked so weak, so much different than she had been just a couple hours ago. I honestly didn't know if she'd be able to make it to the car.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded and tried to heave herself off the bed.

She didn't manage to get more than a couple feet off the bed before she fell forward and plummeted toward the floor.

"Shit," I grunted as I caught her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Give me...a second...I can do...do..." She wound up in a coughing fit.

"Henry, get me a cup of water." I yelled as I held Maria.

"Ugh," Maria whimpered. "I think...I think you're right about the hospital." She moved her hand and showed me it was covered in blood.

"O-okay, yeah. Um...stand up. I'll help you get to the car."

We stood on three and slowly moved toward the stairs. Once Henry saw us, he rushed over to help.

"Is she okay?"

"Yep," Maria tried to smile. "Just a scratch."

Henry looked at me and I responded in the same way. I didn't want to alert him. We didn't know what was going on yet.

"What happened?" Lily asked as she waited at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes.

"Grab your jacket, sweetie," I told her. "We're going for a ride."

Getting Maria to the car was harder than I thought. Even with Henry's help. Maria had two coughing fits on the way to the car, it was hard to hold her up when she dropped like a stone.

The best we could do was rub her back and wait for the worst to pass. Each cough caused her to get weaker and weaker. Her normally pale skin seemed only too pale. The veins in her arms and neck seemed to press tighter against her skin and her eyes seemed to lose light.

I shook off the bad thoughts and carried on to the car.

Once she was safely in the front, I ran back to the house and picked up my keys and Lily. I did a quick sweep through the house, making sure I didn't forget anything and that the house was locked up tightly, before I headed back to the car.

"Buckle her up," I told Henry as I tossed Lily into the backseat.

"Okay."

"Relax, B-bells." Maria said, weakly. "I'm...I'll be fine."

I gave her a tiny smile, hoping more than anything that she was right.

I broke almost every rule of driving on the way to the hospital. I went through two red lights, went about ten miles over the the speed limit, and weaved in and out of cars.

Not smart, I know, but there was limited traffic out and I was in a rush. Somehow, I wasn't pulled over once. In fact, I didn't even see one cop car on the way to the hospital.

It all seemed like a waste of time when I arrived at the hospital and saw just how packed the parking lot was. A slow drive over here probably would have bought us a less waiting time.

Hopefully, when they see Maria, they'll put her on the to be see right away list.

"Stay close," I told Lily and Henry as I wheeled Maria into the hospital. She was barely conscious at this point, only managing to whimper or a slight nod of her head.

"Hello, how can I help you tonight?" The tired looking receptionist asked.

"I need to see a doctor, immediately."

"Okay, well if you can just fill out this and..."

I shoved the clipboard back at her. "No you don't understand. My friend is seriously injured. She needs to see someone, Now!"

The receptionist narrowed her eyes at me, "Listen, Ma'am."

"No, you listen," I snarled. "I demand to see a doctor right fucking now! She could die if..."

She cut me off, "Look around you, Ma'am. She isn't the only one in desperate need of medical attention."

I looked over my shoulder and took in all the other patients. I had been certain that none were as bad as Maria but I was wrong.

All the patients in the waiting room looked just as bad, some even worse, than Maria did. I swear some of them might even be dead. They were slumped awkwardly in their chairs and so still.

"Now, if you could please fill this out, a doctor will get to you shortly."

My shoulders fell in defeat as I grabbed the clipboard off the desk.

"Thank you."

I gave her a hard nod and tried to find an open chair. I found a couple but sitting next to some guy who looked seconds away from having an epic breakdown was not ideal.

I choose to stand. Lily and Henry stayed tucked into my side.

"How you doing, Maria?" I asked, ducking down beside her.

"G-good."

I rubbed her arm reassuringly. "You'll be okay."

She gave me a slight nod.

Filling out the paperwork took all of five minutes. I turned it in to the receptionist and sat down next to Maria's wheelchair. Lily curled up in my lap and played with her stuffed animal while Henry stood guard behind Maria's wheelchair.

Hours passed and the only thing that changed was the number of people in the waiting room and it wasn't in a good way. Two people were called back every three hours and every ten minutes more and more people walked through the front doors of the hospital.

It was ridiculous but all I could do was sit and play the waiting game.

I tried Jasper but didn't get an answer so I tried Emmett and then Edward but I had the same result. I wondered what they were doing that would cause them to not have their phones on.

At least they were having a better night then I was.

"I'm hungry," Lily told me quietly.

"Go with Henry and pick out some snacks from the vending machines." I lifted her up so she was standing and pulled a couple dollars out of my purse. "Do you want anything, Maria?"

"I...want to go...home."

I sighed, "I meant to eat."

"No."

"Go ahead." I urged Henry.

"Do you want anything?" he asked me.

"I'm good."

"Come on, Lily." Henry grabbed her hand and ran to the machines.

"Bella...please." Maria whispered.

"Hm?" I asked

"Let me go home."

"Maria, you're not well."

She laughed humorlessly, "Don't you think I know that. Being here isn't helping."

"Just wait until the doctors..."

"I won't see one!" she yelled.

"Maria."

"How many people have gone in since we got here eight hours ago?" she asked, softly.

I looked down at my lap. Only four people had gone back, none had come out.

"Just take me home." she begged. "If I'm still bad in the morning...we'll come back."

"What if..."

What if she didn't make it until morning? She needed to be here. We couldn't just walk off.

"If it's my time, it'll happen regardless."

I shook my head, "Here they can help."

"Whatever, stay if you want." she weakly tried to stand up but fell back in the chair after a couple seconds. "Fuck."

"Maria."

"If you love me, you'll take me home."

"Don't do this to me." I begged.

"Please." I shook my head. "Please. Please. Please...Please."

I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my face, "Henry, Lily, let's go."

"Are we done?" Lily asked.

"For tonight," I said, grabbing Maria's wheelchair.

"Thank you, Bells."

I didn't feel like I was doing the right thing by leaving but I didn't want Maria to be sitting, writhing in pain, while she waited for the doctors that may or may not be able to help her.

So we left.

At least at my house, she could relax and hopefully feel a little better come morning.

* * *

**I think leaving the hospital was a great idea but at the same time a bad idea because Maria is sick. What do you think? Would you stay and tough it out or go home?**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just mess with them and put them in extremely hard situations and see how they do. Robert Kirkman owns some aspects of the plot too because I'm in love with Walking Dead so there will probably be a similarity every so often.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Hey, it's me again. Um...I just...please call me. Something happened and...Just don't panic, call me first." I sighed. "I love you, bye."

I hung up the phone and leaned against the counter.

Even though it was well after three in the morning, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Maria. She had taken a turn for the worst since we arrived home.

I wanted to take her back to the hospital but she has been unable to move and since 911 was temporarily out of service tonight, I was stuck.

Her fever increased so much since we got home, it was insane. When we first got home, I took her temperature and it was only ninety eight, two hours later it was a hundred and two, and just a couple minutes ago it a hundred and ten.

She was going to be in serious trouble if she didn't get medical attention soon.

I never should have left that hospital.

"Aunt Bella?" Henry questioned with a yawn.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Is everything alright?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep up the charade much longer. "Maria is sick."

"Yeah, I could tell." he mumbled. "Is she going to die?"

"No, tomorrow, I'll take her to the doctor and..."

"What if they're full again?" he asked. "I was watching the news before I went to bed and..."

"Why were you watching the news?" I asked, shaking my head.

"So I can understand what's going on." he scowled. "I don't like being in the dark."

I sighed, "Sometimes it's better that way."

"But sometimes its night," he retorted. "Listen, Aunt Bella. I heard that the infection causes the heart to stop and if it stops..." he trailed off.

"She'll be fine." I said, not allowing myself to think for a second that my best friend would die. "You should go back to bed. It's going to be a long day."

His shoulders slumped, "Okay."

I felt compelled to watch the news, see what was going on, but I had a feeling that if I did, I'd lose what little hope I had left.

To ignore the urge to watch the TV, I went to check on Maria.

She was lying silently on the bed, her falling and rising way to fast. I placed my hand on her forehead and...she felt cool. I quickly grabbed the thermometer and placed it in her ear.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw it had gone back to the normal range.

I smiled, "You're going to be okay."

After cleaning up her wounds, I left her to sleep and went to my own bed. I was tired, no I was exhausted and felt like I could sleep for days. I kicked off my shoes and gently slid into bed next to Lily.

I smiled sleepily and rolled onto my side, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up some odd hours later to heavy breathing. It sounded like the person had just ran a marathon. I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows.

The door to my bedroom was halfway open. Maria stood on the other side, her shoulders rising and falling way too fast.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

She mumbled something unintelligible and threw her body against the door. It flew open and she stumbled into the room, unable to catch herself she landed face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Jesus," I kicked the covers off and went to her. "Are you okay, Maria?"

She didn't respond to me, she just laid there, breathing heavily and making weird sounds.

"Maria?" I knelt down next to her. A bloody hand shot out and grabbed my leg. She pulled herself closer and opened up her mouth. "What are you doing? Maria! Stop." Her hands dug into my legs. "You're hurting me."

I kicked her off and she growled.

"Bella?" Lily yawned.

"Maria!" She growled and continued to scratch at my legs. "Stop this! What the hell is wrong with you?"

She finally looked me in the eyes, her normally crystal blue eyes were pure white.

"What the..." She lunged at me again.

I screamed in shock as we flew back into my bed frame. My head collided with the hard wood and a winced. Maria landed on top of me and snapped her jaws at me.

"Maria!" I held her face away with my hands.

"Bella!" Lily cried. "Henry help!"

I fought hard to keep her mouth from biting my face. I have no clue what the hell was wrong with her but this wasn't normal, this wasn't her.

"Maria! Stop, please. This isn't funny, okay? You're scary, Lily." I reasoned with her.

Even if she would play a joke like this on me, she would never do this to Lily.

"Holy Shit," Henry gasped.

I didn't yell at him for his language. I was still fighting off this...thing.

"What do I do?" Henry asked.

"I..." Maria growled and almost nipped my cheek off. I shoved my body up and my plan to buck her off worked. She rolled off me and I jumped up to my feet. I grabbed a crying Lily and then Henry and ran out of the room.

"What's happening?" Lily cried as I ran us into one of the guest bedrooms. I practically threw Lily onto the bed in my haste to quickly get the door shut. Maria lunged into the doorway but Henry was quick to slam the door in her face.

"I can't...close it!" He grunted as Maria slammed against the door again.

The door slid open a couple inches.

I slammed my body into it with him and we managed to get it closed.

"Lock the bathroom!" I ordered him.

Henry ran and locked the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

I shook my head and pulled a still sobbing Lily into my arms.

"Aunt Bella?"

"I don't know," I said, tears pricking in my eyes.

"I...I...want...my...daddy." Lily sobbed.

"Ssh, honey," I stroked her hair.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"Henry, please," I begged.

Maria kept throwing herself against the door, causing us all to flinch after each bang.

"Make her stop."

"Henry," I nodded down to Lily. He understood and took my place, holding her tight and trying to calm her down.

"Maria, listen to me," I begged. "Just stop this okay? If it's a joke, we'll laugh about it. I won't beat the shit out of you," I hissed, definitely thinking about doing that.

"Maria, stop it!" Lily yelled. "Please."

Maria just growled and continued to use her body as a battering ram.

The door started to splinter and I looked around the room for something light enough to drag in front of it. Just as I reached the dresser, Maria managed to split the door in half and was in the room with us.

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as Maria went straight for them.

I tackled Maria to the ground and sat on top of her flailing form.

"What do we do?" Henry asked in terror.

"Get Lily out of here."

"But what about you?" he asked.

"Don't..." Maria got the upper hand and flipped me off. I hit the floor hard enough to stun me for a few moments.

"Stay away!"

Glass shattered and Maria flew back.

"Get in the closet," I yelled as I used the dresser to pull me up. Henry grabbed Lily and ran into the closest, shutting it tightly behind him.

"Come on, Maria! Come get me," I goaded, backing out into the hallway.

She growled and pulled herself up onto her feet.

I ran as fast as I could out of that bedroom and Maria followed me. I didn't know what to do at this point. I didn't really have a plan other than getting her away from the kids.

_Plan, Bella. Think of a fucking plan!_

I lured her downstairs and into the kitchen. I pulled a knife from the knife holder and pointed it in her direction. I wasn't planning to use it on her, not unless I really had too.

"Maria, don't make me do this."

She moved forward, limping slightly.

"Maria!" I waved the knife. "Stop."

She kept coming and I didn't have a choice. I closed my eyes and lunged forward with the knife.

She didn't scream, so naturally I thought I missed, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the knife implanted into her heart. I looked up at her face and she just kept staring at me with her milky white eyes.

"What the..."

She lunged at me again, completely unfazed by the fact that she had been stabbed in the heart.

She lunged again, this time managing to snag me around the leg and pull me down.

I caught myself on my hands and tried to scramble away from her. She kept pulling, her freezing hands climbing higher and higher onto my leg.

And then she stopped.

I thought it was over, that she was done with...whatever she was doing, but when I looked, I found her face down on the floor with a knife in the back of her head.

Henry stood over her.

Oh God.

"I...I..." Henry shook. "I..."

"Ssh," I pulled him into my arms and he buried his face against me.

"She was going to hurt you. I...I had no choice."

"It's okay," I said. "It's okay."

"I'm going to jail."

"No."

"I killed her."

"She wasn't...right in the head." I told him. "We'll explain it to them. They'll understand."

He sniffled and nodded.

"Where's Lily?"

"In the closet, still."

I nodded and ushered us away from the kitchen.

"Go be with her."

"No," he held onto me tighter.

"It's okay." I promised him. "She's...it's gone."

He didn't let go.

"Turn on the TV," I told him. "Find the News. I'll be right back." If anything could calm Henry, it would be the news.

"Don't leave us." he begged, grasping my waist tightly.

"I won't." I promised. "Never."

I took a throw blanket from the couch and walked back into the kitchen.

I felt my stomach roll as I looked down at my best friend. The sight made my stomach roll, I threw up in the sink and started to sob.

She had been my best friend since I was little and now...now she was dead. My stomach rolled again. The person that killed her was Henry, a ten-year-old little boy. My stomached rolled again, I let a little boy be traumatized like that.

What the fuck was happening?

I splashed my face with water after rinsing the sink out. This was too much to take in right now but I had to be strong. I had Lily and Henry to worry about.

With that in mind, I knelt down and took the knife out of Maria's head. I chucked it onto the counter and wrapped her up into the blanket.

"I love you, Maria." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella?"

"I'll be right out," I sniffled. "Go check on Lilybug for me, okay?"

"Okay," Henry whispered.

I grabbed the house phone from the counter and dialed 9-1-1. I didn't think they would answer and I was right. I didn't even get a message telling me the lines were temporarily down. I just got a beeping sound.

Great, just great.

"Aunt Bella, The news is on."

I left Maria in the kitchen and ran into the living room. 911 may be of no help but maybe the news could tell me what in the world was happening. I should have watched last night.

No, actually, I should have never left the fucking hospital.

But at the same time, had we stayed at the hospital, would all of those sick people have ended up like Maria?

I shuttered at the thought of being stuck in that.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Henry promised. "It just came back on."

I nodded and glanced at Lily, "Hey, bug. How you doing?"

She sniffled, "I want my daddy."

I rubbed her back reassuringly, "I know, I know."

* * *

**Poor Maria changed. :(**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**********Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just mess with them and put them in extremely hard situations and see how they do. Robert Kirkman owns some aspects of the plot too because I'm in love with Walking Dead so there will probably be a similarity every so often.**

* * *

**Bella**

The news gave us some information but not nearly as much as I'd like.

They talked more about the disease, about what it does to people and about how long it takes to spread. It both an airborne disease and one that can be transferred through contact with someone who is infected.

I feared what that meant for Lily, Henry, and I.

None of us were showing signs of infection, which was good according to the news anchors, but the symptoms could show up at any time.

Henry shot me a panicked look and the best I could manage was a grimace.

They gave us tips on how to stay healthy. Avoid going outside, seal up all windows and doors. Do not let anyone into your home unless; no matter who it is. And the biggest one, don't drink unsealed water.

"See, we'll be okay." I reassured them.

"We won't get sick?" Lily asked.

"Not on my watch."

"But we've already been exposed," Henry voiced. "We're still being exposed." he glanced back at the kitchen.

Shit, I had completely forgotten that Maria was still laying lifelessly in the kitchen. She was indeed infecting our air with whatever she had.

"Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I promise I'll come back," I told them. "I'll always come back."

Henry gave me a sharp nod.

I headed back into the kitchen and grimaced down at my friend. I loved her, I always would, but I had to think about Lily, Henry...about my unborn child. I placed a delicate hand on my stomach and stroked it.

After everything that happened, was my baby still okay?

As bad as it sounded, did I want my child to still be growing inside me? With all this shit going on?

I shook off those thoughts and grabbed a pair of rubber gloves.

I opened up the garage and grabbed Maria. I pulled her along as fast as I could. It was unsafe to be outside but I had to get her out of my house, away from my family.

"I love you, Maria. Don't forget that." I whispered to her as I left her on the driveway.

I felt sick that I was just leaving her there like she was trash but I didn't want to go too far.

My street may be silent and empty but you know what they say? It's calmest before the storm. I didn't know what was lurking around here.

"Isabella!" I heard my elderly neighbor from across the street yell. "Honey get in the house."

"I'm going."

"Didn't you..." her eyes fell on the body. "Oh, Dear."

"I..." I grimaced. "She was..."

Mrs. Cope backed up slowly as if she was afraid that I would charge across the street and murder her at any second.

"Watch out!" Henry yelled to Mrs. Cope.

I looked up just in time to see Mr. Connors, who lived just up the street, tackle her to the ground.

Oh My God.

I took a step forward, wanting to help her, but Henry grabbed my arm and forced me to head back in the house with him.

"Close it, Lily."

Lily jumped up and hit the button to the garage. Mrs. Davis was charging up my driveway like an angry bull but my garage door was faster and slammed shut before she could get in.

We heard her body hit the garage and then her insistent banging.

"Why did you go out there?" Henry asked. "They said not to and you...why?"

"She was infected." I explained. "If we don't want to get sick...I had too."

Henry accepted that. "What else do we have to do?"

"Go to the basement and grab me a big bucket, okay? Lily, go grab some sponges from the hall closet."

They ran to get the things I needed.

Step two of staying healthy; I needed to clean up and disinfect pretty much everything in my house.

I tore of the bloody gloves and replaced them with a new pair before going back into the garage to grab some bleach and large trash bags.

"What next?"

"Fill it up with some water and then put some gloves on." I ordered, taking the rags from Lily. "Thank you, sweetie."

She nodded.

"Okay, we nee-" I fell silent when my house phone started to ring.

It was the first time I heard it ring in nearly two days.

"Daddy!" Lily gasped. "It's Daddy. I know it is, I know it is."

I grabbed the phone off the receiver, "Hello?"

"Bella? Oh, thank God. I thought..." Edward broke off. "Are you hurt or...or sick?"

"No, we're okay," I promised.

"Are you staying inside?" he asked.

"For the most part."

"Don't go outside," Edward growled. "I'm not going to loose you, Bella."

"I had too...I..."

"What?"

"I had to dispose of...something." I whispered.

"Who...who?"

"Maria," I told him. "She got bit a couple days ago and she...she woke up this morning and..."

"Did she bite you?"

"No, she tried but...she's dead now." I said, closing my eyes. "Lily, Henry, and I are completely safe now."

"I want you to lock the doors, board up the fucking windows, and wait until we get there, okay? Don't go outside, don't open up for anyone."

"I promise," I vowed. "When will you be here?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know. I've called the airport but all flights have been grounded and...I'll get to you, okay? Don't worry, baby."

I sniffled, "I love you and I..."

"No goodbyes."

"Edward," I whimpered.

"No, I'm not saying my goodbyes too you. I will see you again."

I walked away from Henry and Lily, "We were exposed, babe. Anything can happen."

I heard his muffled sob and it broke my heart, "I just want you to know that I love you and that the day you spilled coffee on me in the Quad was one of the best days of my life."

Edward let out a small laugh.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I found out I was pregnant a couple days ago." I whispered. "And I was planning to tell you as soon as you got home but...things changed."

He was quiet, too quiet.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"Babe?"

I pulled the phone back from my ear and saw that it had disconnected. Without hesitating, I dialed his number again but there was no answer. I tried again and again and again but nothing changed.

I let out a sob and dropped the phone.

"Aunt Bella?" Henry asked, quietly.

"Hey," I sniffled. "Just a minute."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Us Swan's are strong," he told me. "We can survive anything. Grandma Dwyer once said the Swans were like cockroaches. I don't think that was a compliment but eh."

I laughed.

"You're right." I nodded. "We're strong."

"Did you talk to my Daddy?" Lily asked.

"I talked to Uncle Edward," I told her, kneeling in front of her. "And he told me they're trying to get home, All of them."

She nodded. "Will he call when they're almost here?"

"Probably," I assured her. "Okay, troops, it's time to clean."

"Okie dokie," Lily agreed.

"No arguments?" I asked Henry. You'd think we were trying to cut off his limbs when we asked him to clean anything. His room...you could literally get lost in it for probably months.

"Not today."

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

* * *

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**********Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, I just mess with them and put them in extremely hard situations and see how they do. Robert Kirkman owns some aspects of the plot too because I'm in love with Walking Dead so there will probably be a similarity every so often.**

* * *

Bella

The kitchen floor was well past the point of clean by now but I just couldn't stop scrubbing. I kept seeing Maria's body, the blood that pooled around her, and it made me scrub harder and harder.

When I finally managed to pull myself from the floor, I threw out the bloody knife and proceeded to clean the rest of the kitchen. Lily and Henry watched me the whole time. Henry looked like he was debating on whether or not I was just being cautious or I was headed toward a breakdown.

"It's clean," Henry finally spoke.

"Almost," I said. "Just a few more things to do."

"Aunt Bella," he pulled the sponge out of my hands. "It's done."

"I just have a couple more..."

"You've scrubbed everything twice already." He told me. "We have other rooms to do."

I sighed and nodded. "Right."

"Lily and I boarded up the front door while you were doing this. No one can get in."

"Good job," I said. "What should we do next?"

"I need help moving a dresser in front of the backdoor," Henry said. "Lily's too weak."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Stop," I said. "She can help, we'll need it."

Lily smiled brightly. I envied her in that moment. Despite all the shit that was going down right now, she managed to keep her optimistic outlook on life.

"Alright, ready?" I asked as we grabbed the large chestnut cabinet.

"Ready."

"Push."

We all heaved the heavy dresser closer and closer to the backdoor. It took a couple minutes but eventually it covered up the glass window and backdoor.

I felt a lot safer now.

We weren't as vulnerable. However, there was still the issue of the windows in the dining area. They were huge and would probably break easily with enough force.

I stood back and examined the room. The only logical thing to do was flip the table up against the window but that still left some of it open. The chairs would cover the sides but what about up top?

I don't think it'll be too much of an issue because it's too tall for someone to reach.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as she moved to stand in front of the large window.

"Lily, don't," Henry scolded, pulling her back.

"Why are they fighting?" she asked as I took a look out the window.

My once serene street was now filled with chaos. Fires had broken out, there was blood everywhere, and like Lily said people were fighting with each other.

I noticed a lot of biters.

Jesus.

"Come on, Henry," I said, kicking into gear. "We need to get this up against the window."

Henry nodded and helped me flip the table up. As we were moving it toward the window, someone popped up and slammed against it.

Lily let out a blood curdling scream and Henry and I flinched back.

"He can't get in," I promised Lily. "It's okay."

I examined the guy that use to be my neighbor closely as he drooled blood all over the window. Mr. Parker use to have the prettiest hazel eyes I had ever seen. They were now a bright white color. His skin, which use to be a light cream color was now ashy and deteriorating.

What on earth is happening?"

"Quickly, let's move this," I told Henry.

Henry and I pushed the table against the window and stacked the chairs against the small open spaces. The top couldn't be helped but I was confident nothing would get in from there.

Next we fixed the living room. This was a lot harder. We didn't have anything that would cover up the window. The piano obviously wasn't tall enough for that but we pushed it closer anyway and then stacked the coffee table and side tables up against it.

It looked shitty but I prayed it worked.

"Are we done?" Lily asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we're done."

"Are we safe?" Henry asked.

"...Yes,"

I prayed I was correct.

With nothing left to board up, we returned to the living room to see what changes the news had to offer.

Nothing good, that's for sure.

Our local news just decided to replay vicious attacks and show the number of bodies that continue to pile up.

At one point, we were watching and the camera guy was zooming in on a large body pile. One of the bodies lunged up and started to snap his teeth in the camera's lenses.

I changed it to cartoons after that.

Lily didn't need to see that...whatever that was.

I turned the TV on in the kitchen though so that I was able to be kept up to date.

Henry chose to stay with me, no doubt wanting to be informed as well. I wish he wouldn't want to be but he's stubborn and refused to leave my side.

"How long do you think it'll take until this is all cleared up?" Henry asked.

"A while," I admitted. "But they're already on it."

It shouldn't take too long for the government, or whomever, to start issuing out vaccines or quarantining people. From the news, I already knew that the military had rolled into town and were setting up for something.

But what?

That's what I'd like the news to cover. Why focus on just the gore? If I were dumb enough to go outside to report on attacks, then I was dumb enough to camp outside a tent and wait to see what the military were getting ready for.

But I'm no reporter and things aren't going my way.

"What will they do first?" Henry asked.

"They're already trying to quarantine us so I'm sure they're working on a vaccine of sorts."

"Really?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded.

"Will it get worse?"

Will it?

"I don't know, hon." I said.

"Dad always told me it gets worse before it gets better."

"It's not the same, this time around."

At least I really hoped not.

I kept the TV in the kitchen on but lost interest. I wasn't into horror films and that's exactly what the news had turned into. Reporter after dumb reporter went out to get a good shot only to be attacked by the...the dead, I guess.

Henry also lost interest and disappeared long before I decided I had enough. I figured he was with Lily but he wasn't in the front room with her.

"Lily, where's Henry?"

She shrugged.

"Henry?" I called out.

"Upstairs," he called back.

My racing heart settled down as I jogged upstairs. I found him in Edward's office. He was standing in front of the large bay windows, staring down at the street.

"What are you doing?"

"All they do is eat." was his response.

"Huh?"

"Those...people or whatever they are now," he explained. "All they do is eat. People and animals, mostly."

"Don't watch," I said, flinching as I watched one of those things digging into the stomach of one of my neighbors.

"Why not?"

"It's disturbing," I said. "It'll give you nightmares."

"Too late."

I sighed, "Come on, Henry. For me."

He sighed too and moved away from the window.

"I..." he cut himself off shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Tell me," I said. "We're a team, we have to communicate."

His eyes lit up for the briefest moment before it was replaced with helplessness. It broke my heart.

"I don't think this is going to be over as fast as you think."

* * *

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated ALL of my stories, today. Yes! It feels great. :D Anywhooo, here is chapter 8 of A deadman's world. More action will be coming in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

The evening went on with little change.

Henry kept lookout upstairs while I remained downstairs with Lily. I stayed in the kitchen most of the time but sometimes it got too much for me and I went to sit with Lily.

She was so optimistic and smiley, yes even now, that it was hard to feel anything but that.

She was like a little ray of sunshine.

Going to bed that night was the hardest. When the TV and lights were off, the sounds seemed so much worse. Even from the second floor master bedroom, I could still hear screaming and grunting and growling.

It affected Lily and Henry as well.

Eventually, I hummed the lullaby Edward had composed for me. He was very musical in high school and always trying to compose something new. He told me I was his muse and that songs come easier when I was with him.

I smiled softly as I continued to hum.

My lullaby worked like a charm. Lily was out first but it didn't take Henry that much longer to pass out. I could see he tried to fight it but he didn't win.

That left me wide awake afterward.

I hummed my lullaby in my head and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. As much as I didn't want to sleep, I knew I needed my energy for whatever tomorrow brings.

I managed to get maybe three hours of sleep but that was it. Eventually, I gave up and headed downstairs to check if anything had changed.

Nothing had of course.

Just more debates about what was going on. I bet they were just doing this to keep themselves occupied until help arrives.

That was the topic of debate, by the way. They wagered how long it would take the military to round up all the sick and get this under control. The longest bet was three months.

All I could do was pray that, that wasn't the case.

Three months of being locked inside? First of all, we'd run out of food and without food we're as good as dead. The more optimistic side in me thinks that by then it would've blown over by itself.

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

I stayed up watching TV all night. I hadn't even noticed that it was morning until Henry and Lily made their way downstairs.

"Morning," Henry greeted, softly.

"Morning, kiddo," I yawned. "how'd you sleep?"

"Good!" Lily stated as she dug through the fridge.

"Once the sound was drowned out...I slept okay." Henry told me.

I smiled sadly.

"I'm hungry, Aunt Bella." Lily pouted, staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"What would you like?"

"Eggs!" she cheered. "I wanna help. Please...Please...Puhlease."

I laughed, "Fine, you can stir."

"Yay!"

"Go wash your hands," I told her as I gathered the ingredients for scrambled eggs.

"Anything change?" Henry inquired, staring at the TV.

"No."

His face fell, "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. No news is always good news."

Most of the time.

"Yeah, I suppose," Henry agreed.

"All clean." Lily said, presenting her hands to me.

"Good job." I picked her up and placed her on the counter before handing her a bowl to hold. I cracked the eggs into the bowl and passed Lily the spoon so that she could help.

It may have taken a while for the eggs to be scrambled properly but it kept Lily busy and entertained, and that was always a good thing.

"All done," Lily said, handing me the bowl of eggs.

"Wow, these look great," I praised.

She looked so happy. Seriously, nothing could make this kid stop smiling. She was a tough cookie and not even...whatever was going on outside could bring her down.

I so badly wish I had that sort of attitude.

I've always been a bit of a pessimist, at least that's what Maria use to say. I thought I was a realist but Maria always told me that for every positive thought I had, I always managed to bring up six negative thoughts that put a halt to that positive.

It wasn't until she mentioned it that I started to notice it.

"Can I help with anything else?" she asked. "I can make toast. Daddy always lets me."

I nodded and passed her the loaf of bread. "Be careful."

"I know, I know," she sighed, exasperated. "Daddy already told me the toast making rules."

I snickered, "Well, carry on then."

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Lily was too wrapped up in her food to start the mindless chatter, Henry was in his thoughts, and I just didn't know what to say.

I wasn't hungry but I forced myself to eat my plate of eggs for the baby.

My hands slipped down to my stomach as I thought of my little boy or girl. I needed to see a doctor sometime soon. I couldn't exactly call up and ask for one. If 911 isn't in service then I doubt an OB/GYN would be taking calls at this point.

Plus, there's the whole going outside thing that I'm not pleased about. Stepping outside was like stepping out onto a battlefield.

It was suicide.

I only did it the other morning because I couldn't stay in here with Maria's...body just laying in the kitchen. I had to get it out. I felt shitty for it, mostly because I seemed to be the one to cause the current chaos that was outside my home.

My poor neighbor came to warn me and ended up getting attacked by...whatever they are.

I still don't know.

All I know is that I've seen people who are supposed to be dead, still up and about. Maria for example. She didn't go down as easy as she should have. I got her in the chest and she still came at me, didn't even flinch.

Whatever virus is going around seems to give them a higher pain tolerance, that's for sure.

"The head," Henry whispered.

"Hmm?"

It was after breakfast and while Lily watched TV in the other room, Henry and I cleaned up the dishes.

"Didn't you just hear?"

"No, what?" I asked, glancing at the TV.

"They say the head is the only way to kill them."

I froze.

Is that what they were telling us to do now? Kill innocent people. Albeit, they're sick people but they're still people. Hurting Maria was more than enough killing for me.

"Listen," Henry said, turning the TV up.

"_The only sure way to keep those fuckers down is to pop them one in the dome_," A military official said. "_It's as simple as that_."

"But that's murder!"

"_Yeah, better them than us_," he snapped. "_It's kill or be killed_."

"_So, there is no hope_."

"_I didn't say that_," he quickly corrected. "_Just right now; for those survivors still trapped by the walkers, you need to shoot them in the head and find a secure location until we can figure out what's going on_."

"_So shoot and ask questions later_?" The irate news anchor asked.

"_Listen, lady. I don't have time for this shit. I'm just telling you what to do to survive. Don't want to survive, don't fucking listen. My advice is to get a gun and find a safe place_."

"_Peters! Get over here!"_

"Do we have a gun in the house?" Henry asked.

My thoughts immediately went to the safe that was in Edward's office. He kept his hunting rifles in there, along with Jasper's since he didn't want Lily ever finding them.

"We...don't need one," I said.

But I had one incase anything happened.

* * *

**Like I said in the AN up top. The action will be coming soon, very soon. Also, I'm mainly sticking to Bella's point of view for this story. I might throw in a random EPOV eventually but for right now it's all Bella.**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

I took the gun out anyway.

It was a small handgun that Edward bought me for protection a while back but I felt like I didn't need it so we locked it in the safe.

I kept it tucked in the back of my jeans with the safety on.

I didn't want Henry to see it, nor did I want Lily to see it. Lily would be scared but Henry would also want a gun. He'd want to protect himself and I can understand that but right now, we only need the one gun.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked as I returned to Henry and Lily.

I had given up on shielding them from the news. Henry wanted to watch it, as did I, and Lily hated being alone in the front room so we all convened in the living room to watch it.

"A couple of attacks," Henry shrugged.

"I don't like this movie," Lily pouted. "But Henry won't let me change it."

"Stop being stupid, it's..."

"Henry! Stop." She needed to know what was going on, at least the gist of it, but I wasn't going to be rude about it like Henry was. "Sweetie, come here."

Lily scooted onto my lap. "Can we watch something else? Daddy doesn't like it when I watch scary movies."

"It's not a movie, Lily." I told her. "You saw what's going on outside, remember?"

"It's a dream," she argued.

"No, sweetie. It's real," I said.

Her bottom lip trembled. "I don't want it to be real."

"I know, me either," I said, rubbing her arms. "But it is. We can't pretend it's not happening. We need to remain alert, all of us, at all times."

She nodded, still whimpering.

"Remember how daddy told you he was in the military?" she nodded. "Well, they'll probably be around soon to clean all this up. That's their job."

"Is daddy going to help them?"

"I bet he's trying to help out now." Knowing my brother, he would've lend a hand the moment things went to shit.

"Will it take him longer to get home?"

"It might but we have to remain positive, happy thoughts." I said.

She nodded, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. "Okay. I can do that."

And then the power went out.

"Aunt Bella," Lily sobbed. "What happened to the lights?"

"I don't know." I stood up with her still in my arms. "Let's go." I told Henry before making my way to the staircase. I climbed the steps two at a time and went into the guest bedroom that overlooked the street.

Every house on my block was dark. The streetlights were still on but just barely. They flickered every few moments and shut off but would come on again moments later.

The streetlights were like spotlights. It let you see a little bit of the disaster that was my street. I flinched away from the window after witnessing more people get tore into.

"Come on," I said, making my way into Edward's office. I set Lily down on the desk and opened up his safe. I grabbed two flashlights and a rifle out of it.

"A gun?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

I nodded and pulled my small handgun out of my pants. "Henry, this is very dangerous. You have to be careful when aiming. One wrong move and you could hit Lily or me."

"I won't," he promised, reaching for the gun. "I know how to use this. Dad taught me." He showed me by turning the safety off and then putting it back on.

I nodded.

"Don't shoot unless it's absolutely necessary," I warned him.

"I know."

"Do I get one?" Lily asked.

"You're too young for one," I said. "But between Henry and I, we'll keep you safe if anything happens."

She nodded and grabbed a flashlight, "I can have this though, right?"

"Right," I confirmed, grabbing the other.

"What do we do now?" Henry asked.

"We're going to stay up here," I said. "I don't feel safe wandering around on the ground floor during night."

"I'm hungry," Lily pouted.

"The food!" Henry yelled. "Without power...we'll run out of food."

We would run out of meat and milk if the power didn't come on in the next few moments but I had more than enough canned goods to last us a few months.

Let's hope it doesn't last that long.

"Alright, let's go get some food."

I hated the dark, it was one of my worst fears as a kid. Little by little, I got over it but it feels like that fear came back full force. I did have a good excuse for it. Being in the dark with...whatever is going on outside happening, wouldn't be anyone's favorite thing to do.

"I want French fries," Lily said as I placed her on the island.

"We have no power, she can't make them," Henry explained.

"What can we have?"

"Sandwiches and chips," I said, getting all the ingredients out to make us some subs.

"Can we have French Fries tomorrow?" Lily wondered.

"The power might not come back on," Henry said.

"When will it come back on?" Lily asked.

"Who knows?" he snapped. "Probably not until everything blows over."

"We don't know that," I said. "Like you said, who knows? It could be tomorrow, sometime in the next couple hours, or a week from now."

"Or never," he added under his breath.

I shot him a dirty look.

Henry sighed and pulled himself up on the counter.

We ate dinner upstairs in Edward's office. We had chips, subs, and bottles of water. I'm kind of glad I have this weird aversion to sink water. I only drink bottled water, been that way since I was a little girl. So I have quite a few packs of water hidden in the pantry.

Since things are going south now, I didn't feel like it was a wise choice to drink the water out of the sink. All I know about this thing is that it's some kind of virus, I wasn't sure how it spread but I figure that if it was airborne, we would've been infected by now.

After dinner, we cleaned up and played a board game. The power was still off and with each passing minute, I felt the hope that it would come back on tonight drain.

When we grew bored of candy land, I suggested going to bed. It was easy to fall asleep this time around. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Part of me hoped that when I woke up in the morning, it would all be a dream.

But deep down, I knew that this wasn't a dream and I also knew that like many things, it would get worse before it ever got better.

* * *

**I have the next three chapters prewritten so I will be updating again tomorrow and Monday and hopefully I'll have more done by then. :D**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

The brightly shining sun woke me the next morning. Both Henry and Lily were still asleep so I quietly crept out of bed and went to use the bathroom.

When I finished washing my hands, I checked the lights. I smiled happily when they turned on.

It was just a small power outage and they were able to fix it. I wish I knew when it turned back on but the food in the fridge was probably already gone. I didn't fall asleep until late, well early this morning, and they still weren't on then.

We still have canned food left so that's a plus. I did need to figure out how to get to the store sometime soon.

After washing up my hands, I went to change into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. I then headed downstairs to check the news.

For the first few minutes my TV was acting funny and not connecting to any station but after numerous curses, I finally connected.

"...we have the area secure in downtown Seattle. If you're a survivor and can hear me right now, get your family and get to us. We're evacuating to the closest safety zone."

I smiled. This day just got so much better.

They have Seattle secure, at least parts of it. I just had to get Lily and Henry down to it so that we can be transported to safety. I hope that someone will have a working phone so that I can contact Edward.

"Bella?" I heard Henry shout in fear. "Bella?"

"I'm downstairs," I called back.

I heard two sets of feet on the stairs.

"We thought you left us," Lily cried.

"I'm sorry, honey," I said, hugging her tightly. "I just notice the power was on so I came to check."

"Don't do it again," she pouted.

I nodded, "I promise I will wait for you two next time."

"What's going on?" Henry asked, gesturing to the TV.

I smiled, "They're evacuating Washington. We need to get dressed, pack a couple things, and get on the road."

"But it's not safe out there."

"We won't stop until we reach downtown Seattle," I swore. "It's not far from here. Just fifteen minute away, we'll be fine."

"But what if we aren't?" Lily asked. "I think we should stay here and wait for my daddy."

"Our dads could be there," Henry said. "We can't stay here. We need to go and get to the safe place and then we'll call our dads and they'll find us...right?"

I nodded, "That's the plan."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Lily rushed, running toward the garage. "I wanna see my daddy."

We didn't get on the road right away. It took us an hour and a half to gathered stuff up to go. I took a pack of water bottles, just in case, a couple snacks for the kids and a bag of clothes that included something for each of us.

Lily then wanted to bring a couple pillows and a blanket, just in case they didn't have any. I had their sleeping bags at my place so I packed those and Henry added a tent, again that was just in case they ran out of room for us.

"We can say that they can let us in because we have our own stuff," Henry explained.

"They'll have room," but I kept the tent in there just to appease them.

Leaving was the hardest part.

Even after I was in the car, I couldn't find the courage to press the button to open up the garage. I didn't have to get out, as it was clipped on my visor but it was still scary.

We were safe inside and I was letting us go out into the unknown. Sure, there was a goal of being even safer but it was still the journey there that scared me, no matter how short it was.

Eventually, I did it.

I pressed the button and the garage opened up. I hit the locks and I reversed out of the garage. I made sure to close it back up just in case we needed to come back.

My street was relatively empty when it came to people but it was a disaster when it came to other things. There were many scattered cars, fires, blood, and body parts randomly strewn across the road.

You could tell that people tried to leave, to escape this mess and didn't get very far.

I saw one car, the driver had been violently ripped out but the passengers remained buckled in and were now...dead, I guess is what I should say they are.

"Bella," Lily squeaked.

"Don't look," I told her.

She laid down in the backseat and buried her head in the pillow we had brought along.

Henry was very silent as he stared out the passenger side window. I wish I could hear what he was thinking. Maybe his mind was silent, like mine was. Maybe he was absorbing all this, again like I was.

It's so hard to wrap my mind around this.

I drove as fast as I could through the streets. Sometimes I had to be slower because the street with filled with cars but that was, surprisingly, sort of rare.

When we were just a block away from the safe zone, we came across a crowd of dead. They were limping around in my path and before I thought about it, I stepped on the gas and plowed through the crowd.

Henry jumped back in shock while Lily, who had just recently sat up again, screamed.

"W..why?" she asked. "You hit those people."

"They aren't people anymore," Henry replied in a dead voice. "They're just like Maria...they're monsters, Lily."

For once, I didn't correct them. That's what they were. They were no longer people or loved ones, they were blood thirty monsters who will stop at nothing until they can feast on you.

We arrived at the secure area about ten minutes later. The safe zone was just a large once empty parking lot. They put up high fences and blockades to keep the sick out while they set up tents and other things on the inside.

Military officials were all over so I felt a lot safer when they allowed us in.

"Park over there and then exit the vehicle," was the instructions I was given as the closed the gate behind me. "Don't grab anything."

I nodded and pulled into the spot. There was hundreds of other cars in the lot but I couldn't see any people yet. The way the military roped the parking lot off was explanation for that.

"Out."

"What are they going to do?" Henry asked as he glanced warily at the solider standing outside his door.

"Nothing, it's okay," I said, opening up my door. I helped Lily out and turned to face the officers.

"Turn around and face the car."

I did as they asked.

"You too," I heard someone say to Lily.

"It's okay, just do as they ask." Lily's lip trembled but she turned to mirror my stance.

We were patted down to make sure we didn't have any weapons on us that could hurt ourselves or the officers just up ahead. After we were all clear in that department, a man in surgical gloves and a mask stepped forward.

"Open your mouth," he ordered. "Stick out your tongue." I did. He examined my tongue closely for a few moments before nodding. He then reached up to pry my eyelid open as much as possible before he shined a lit in my eyes.

"She's clear."

"I don't want to do that," Lily sniffled.

"She has too," he told me.

"Lily it doesn't hurt, I promise." I held her close while he examined her throat and eyes.

"She's clear."

"Why do you have to do this?" Lily asked.

"The earliest signs of the virus appear on the tongue and in the eyes." Was the reply she got.

"He's clear."

"Go straight and take a right. You'll see a crowd, stay toward the back of it and wait until it moves forward. Don't try anything, meaning no cutting and no fights. You'll be booted instantly."

I nodded and ushered Henry and Lily to the crowd.

If I had to guess, I'd say there were about a thousand people waiting in the crowd. From what I could see, and I couldn't see that much, was that we were waiting for helicopters to take us to a designated safe zone.

"What's going on up there?" Henry asked.

"Medical tests," a bystander told me. "They need to make sure you aren't sick before you get on the plane."

"But we just went through tests," Lily pouted.

"It's a more through test," the bystander continued.

"We have nothing to worry about," I told Lily. "We're not sick."

She nodded.

"That's good," he said. "I'm Aro this is my wife, Jane, and our grandson, Caius."

"I'm Bella," I said, shaking his hand. "And this is my niece, Lily, and my nephew, Henry."

"Hi," Lily said, smiling.

"Lily is such a pretty name," Jane told her.

Lily giggled and buried her face in my neck.

"How long do you think this will take?" I asked.

"We've been here since two last night," Aro grimaced. "It'll be a while and more and more people keep showing up...and cutting," he growled.

"Honey," Jane rubbed his shoulders.

"It's frustrating. The rest of us are in the same boat as they are. Why should you get to go ahead of us?"

I nodded, "It's inconsiderate."

"Thank you," Aro huffed. "I swear to God that if another cutter causes the military to stop operations, I'll kill them myself."

"Why would they stop?"

I agree that no one should be allowed to cut but they shouldn't stop helping just because of that.

"The fights," Jane explained.

I see.

"We've kept our cool but others...not so much. Fights break out at least every other hour because someone is trying to sneak to the front."

And as if on cue, a fight broke out just feet away from us. It looked like two older gentleman were involved. They wrestled around on the floor and threw heavy blows at each other.

Eventually, two soldiers came to break them up. They then escorted both men, and their families out of the safe zone.

"You can't do this!" they shouted. "You're killing us! You can't do this you motherfuckers!"

I tightened my grip on Lily and Henry.

"That's awful," Jane sniffled.

"Better them than us," Aro sighed, pulling her close.

I happened to agree with that, even though I felt bad afterward.

* * *

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

The next hour was torturous.

The line slowly crept forward. The helicopters would take off full of people and a new one would quickly arrive and take its place. So far, everyone seemed to be passing the medical checks but I couldn't help but wonder if I was missing those that had not passed.

What happened to them? Did those who showed signs of the virus asked to leave or were they put down like some of the rumors already sweeping through the large crowd? I really hope it was the former. I couldn't imagine killing Maria before the virus had completely consumed her.

Before it takes hold of you completely, you're still you. You still have your memories, you can talk, smile and laugh if you chose to do so. I don't know how any human being could consciously take a life that easily.

But that's just my thoughts.

People do crazy shit when it comes to survival.

I kept my mind of those horrors by keeping Lily entertained and talking to the unfamiliar faces around me. Well, most of them were unfamiliar. Much to my relief, I did find one familiar face.

"Bella?"

I turned around and searched for the person who called my name. Just a few people away was my husband's best friend, Jacob.

"Jake! Oh, Thank God."

I felt awful that I didn't try to get in contact with him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jake said, quickly pulling me into a hug. "Hey, Lily."

"Uncle Jake!" Lily squealed, throwing herself from my arms to his.

"How have you been, bug?"

Lily shrugged but remained quiet.

"Henry? What's up little man?"

Henry just moved closer to my side and ignored Jake.

I bit my lip and glanced up at him, "It's been tough."

"I understand." he sighed. "It's been bad for us all."

"You were at the hospital, right?"

"I've been pulling twenty four hour shifts since this shit started," he nodded.

"Do you know anything?" I asked, quietly.

He was a doctor, he had to have seen something or even heard something that they weren't telling the rest of us.

He shook his head 'no'. "I wish. I just watched...well, I'm sure you saw what happened once the virus claims you."

I grimaced.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Henry told me quietly.

"Me too, grandpa," Caius whined as he tugged on Aro's sleeve.

"I'll take the boys," Aro volunteered.

I looked down at Henry, "Would you like me to go with?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, Aunt Bella."

With a sigh, I let Aro take the boys to the bathroom. Jane drifted closer to Jake and I as her husband and grandson left her side.

"Is Edward here?" Jake asked. "Emmett? Jasper?"

"Vegas, remember?"

Jake was originally supposed to go with them but he couldn't find anyone to cover his shift at the hospital and had to bow out at the last minute.

His face fell, "Right."

"I talked to them, once," I said. "It was a couple days ago but...I still have hope."

"I'm sure they're okay, sweetie," Jane said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's probably right," Jake said but he didn't seem to believe it himself. "Those walkers don't know what they have coming. Separating Edward from his Bella..." he shook his head, making me laugh.

"Walkers?" Jane questioned.

"Those lovely people that got sick," Jake explained.

"Walkers, huh? I've just been calling them the dead," That's what they were to me. They had died were somehow able to come back to life as vicious man-eaters.

"I've heard a bunch of names for them in the last couple days," Victoria, a woman I met a few minutes ago, laughed. "Walkers, Geeks, Zombies..."

"Zombies? Zombies are slow," her husband, James, drawled. "These fuckers run fast as all hell."

"I haven't noticed."

"Where have you been, darlin'?" he asked.

"Locked in my house," I said. "Trying to avoid the outside world."

"How'd that work for you?"

"How do you think?" I retorted.

No one could avoid this mess, unless they lived under a rock somewhere in the deepest parts of the ocean. As silly as it sounds, I wish I lived under a rock somewhere far away from human civilization.

If I survive this, I'm definitely taking Edward and finding some abandoned Island where we will live an uncomplicated existence until we die of old age.

"Bella!" I heard Henry yell somewhere in the crowd. "Bella!" My heart started to beat a hundred miles per minute as I desperately searched for him.

"We have to go," he insisted, tugging my arm. "Now."

"What's going on?" I asked Aro

He shrugged, "He was like that when I got out of the bathroom."

"They're done," Henry hissed. "They're going to start killing everyone! We have to get out of here."

"What?" Jake asked. "Where did you hear this?"

His rant attracted the attention of a few bystanders around us but not a lot. No one seemed to give two shits about some kid that looked like he was having a meltdown.

"Two of the soldiers were talking about it...I was going to ask how long they thought this would take but they were being told by someone that they're done. Someone they let into a helicopter was infected and they aren't going to risk it anymore."

"I fuckin knew it!" James bellowed. "You can't trust the God Damn government."

"We have to leave!"

I heard screaming coming from the front of the group, followed by gunshots. I saw a helicopter lift off the ground only to crash into the nearest building.

And you want to know what's fucked up? No one took off running. No one. I guess they figured they had the situation handled.

"Follow me," James told us. "I know where to go."

Sounds like a plan to me.

I took Lily and Henry and ran back to my car. The guards that had been operating the gate had left their post so no one was around to stop us. At this point, I'd like to see them try.

I'll gladly run them over with my car.

James led the group out. He had an RV, only he took the time to fortify it with barbed wires and boarded up windows. James didn't hesitate. He plowed through the flimsy gate and took a right. I was the last in the group so as I was pulling out, I saw that people were finally starting to run.

I also heard the gunshots.

Swallowing the disgusted feeling I had with myself, I pushed down on the gas harder to get closer to the group.

In total, there were six cars. I think only twelve or so people took the advice to leave. I noticed a couple people, two cars to be exact, went their separate ways while the rest of us turned on the highway.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, we're following them."

"Can we trust them?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I hope so."

He nodded but reached into the glove compartment to get the handgun.

"It's not for them," he said. "I just...we're out here now, you know?"

I nodded in understanding.

Did I make the right choice by following James? I didn't know him, didn't know where he was leading us. I wasn't the only one though. They all put trust in him to get them somewhere safe, that's a lot to put on a stranger.

Should I have just gone home?

It was too late now.

To get back home, I'd have to drive past the safe...well that place again. What if they shot my car on sight? What if all those people had turned into walkers already?

Plus, what happens when I get home? I lock us in the house and wait until we starve to death or get attacked. We were much safer in a group anyhow.

Especially since I'm...I might not be much help in a couple months. I rubbed my flat stomach and sighed.

We drove for nearly an hour before we were forced to stop. There were hundreds and hundreds of cars blocking our way. They weren't empty either. People were in all of them, alive people.

Some people were hanging out outside their cars, waiting. Some seemed agitated while others seemed calm, albeit a little worried.

"What's going on?"

"Stay in the car," I said. "Lock the doors."

I climbed out of my car and headed toward the blockade of cars.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on here?" Aro asked.

"The military aren't letting people in yet. They have to go through searches and checkups before they can pass through."

"How long have you been here?"

The stranger blew out a breath, "An hour, two at tops."

"We can't stay here, we have to go," Henry said from behind me.

"Listen..."

"Paul," he introduced.

"Listen, Paul. You need to get yourself, your wife, and your kid out of here. The military aren't planning to let you through. We overheard some officials talking about taking people out because too many infected are getting in."

"But they're doing tests, we're healthy," his wife, or at least that's what I'm guessing she is, argued.

"You can't detect it until it's too late," Henry spoke up.

"How do you know?"

"We overheard it," I explained.

"Jesus," Paul said in shock. "They're just killing us? Even if we aren't infected?"

"They don't want to chance it, that's my guess."

"Where do we go?"

"The campgrounds is where I was leadin this group," James said. "It's high up in the mountains, we won't be bothered by this mess. But they're blocking the damn road..." he kicked his tire.

"I know a way around."

"Let's go then,"

"What about the others?" his wife asked.

"If the officials find out, it's over," Victoria explained. "So get in the car, darling and let's go."

"But..."

"No," Paul growled. "I'm not loosing you or Claire over others. Get in the car."

She sighed but did as she was asked.

"Follow me."

I ushered Henry back to the car and waited for the group to get on the road again. I noticed that a few other bystanders were frowning in confusion as they watched us just drive away.

I tried not to think of them.

Paul knew a shortcut and it proved to be true. It was a hidden access just off the highway. It felt like we were driving up the mountain for forever before we finally made it to the top.

We were safe but I wondered how long it would last.

* * *

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

We quickly got to work setting up a makeshift camp. We didn't know how long we would be here or what would happen so we wanted to be prepared.

Aro and James wanted to get a fire going as soon as possible so they sent Henry, Caius, and Paul to gather firewood in the surrounding forest. I was a little hesitant when it came to letting Henry walk around in the forest but Jake pointed out that we were so high up and there were probably zero to no people up here when the outbreak started so he would be fine.

I let him go but I made him take the gun with him.

Lily and I got busy setting up the tent. We weren't the only ones who came prepared. Almost everyone else had a tent, save for Victoria and James but they had a camper.

"I like camping," Lily giggled as she laid out her sleeping bag. "Will daddy be coming soon?"

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, "Honey, come here."

She dropped her pillow and climbed into my lap.

"It might take a really long time for Daddy to get here," I told her.

I didn't want to think of Edward, or Emmett, or Jasper dying because they didn't get tipped off like we did. They were fighters and maybe, just maybe they were able to get away in time.

But they'd need to lay low for a while. If the military was killing just to get rid of the problem, they- we- could be shot on sight.

"What do you mean?"

"The world is a different place, Lily. It's not easy to travel back and forth anymore. It's dangerous."

"But daddy is strong?"

"I know," I said. "That's why he'll try to find us as fast as he can. But..."

"I want him now," she wailed. "I want daddy."

She pushed herself off my lap and buried her face in her blanket to cry.

"Lily..."

"Leave me alone," she cried.

I didn't. Instead, I pulled her close and hugged her until her cries died down.

Lily cried herself to sleep that evening. Poor thing. I tucked her into her sleeping bag and placed her special teddy bear under her arm before I ducked out of our tent.

"Her father's one of them?" Aro guessed.

"No, he was on a trip when this started," I explained, sighing. "Both of their father's were actually."

"Poor kids," Jane said.

I nodded.

"Where were they?"

"Vegas,"

"Oh." I could see they had more news than I did.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If something happened, I have the right to know." I growled.

"Vegas went to shit," James called to me. "They were the first to set up a safe zone and the first to fall. At that point, they had no idea how fast the virus spread so they let in too many people without checking and just like that, everyone was gone."

"It's a walker state now," Victoria agreed.

My breath caught in my throat while I nodded in indifference. "I'm just...I'll..."

I walked back to my car and climbed in the driver seat.

I let the tears spill forward as I clutched at my stomach. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't...I would've...I would've felt it. He has to be alive out there.

I sobbed violently and smacked my head again the wheel.

"No, no, no no," I cried. "Edward."

My door opened up and Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you," he told me.

"He could still be alive," I snapped. "You..you could've just told me that it was overrun. Edward...he would've left...he..."

"He would've stayed," Jake said. "He was probably helping out in the medical tent. He would have been front and center with the action."

I sobbed.

"Ssh,"

"No," I fought against him. "He's alive, I know he is. Why don't you think he is?"

"Because Vegas had become the first safe haven. People were being flown in from everywhere. The population of that place tripled in two days. There would've been so many people...so many walkers, Bella."

I flinched.

"It doesn't matter if he's alive or if he isn't."

"Ye..."

"No, it doesn't," Jake pressed. "You have to keep yourself alive for those kids. Do you hear me? Lily and Henry think the world of you, you're their favorite Aunt. The cool aunt. They won't make it if they lose you."

I nodded.

I also had my little baby to worry about. My little piece of Edward, the only piece of him I might only have ever again.

I rubbed my stomach, wondering if my little baby stayed with me during the last few stressful days.

"Aunt Bella?" Henry called hesitantly.

I wiped my tears away, "Don't let them hear that."

Jake nodded.

"Hey, kiddo," I smiled. "What's up?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she hurt herself...that's all." Jake lied.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like being so far from you." I climbed out of the car and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He hugged me back.

Jake was right. I had to stay alive, if not for myself than for Henry, Lily, and for my little baby. I would make it. It would be what Edward would want, even if he wasn't here anymore.

I swallowed the sob that threatened to escape me and led Henry back to the group.

We sat around the fire, listening to the radio of Paul's car. Just because we were away from the mess, we didn't want to miss anything vital.

"_Washington, stage nine catastrophe. Oregon, stage six catastrophe. California, stage eight catastrophe. Nevada, stage nine catastrophe.._."

"Nevada," Henry gasped. "Dad's there."

"What is a stage nine cat...cat-trophe?" Claire asked.

"It means that things are really bad." Paul told her gently. "But we're safe here, don't worry."

Henry quietly got up and went into our tent. A few seconds later, we could all hear his quiet sobs.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to say, something that could make it better. Henry was a smart kid, if I didn't mean it, he'd be able to pick up on it.

Even though I came up blank, I went after him.

"He's dead, Bella." Henry sniffled.

"You don't know that," I said, pulling him close. "Your father is strong, so strong. I bet he'd be able to plow through a thousand of those things unscathed."

"He's human."

"I know but do you see how big his muscles are? He's like crazy strong." My brother in law was a bit obsessed with weight lifting. He had doubled his muscle size quite a bit since high school. He was freakishly muscular but he was big enough for most people to get the hint and not pick a fight with him.

"But all they have to do is bite him and he'll be gone..."

"Do you feel it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"In your heart, do you feel like he's gone?" I asked. "My grandma once told me that she knew when my grandfather died before she got the news. She felt it in her heart. Do you?"

He wiped his nose on his sleeve and shook his head, "I don't feel like he's gone."

"I don't think he is then."

Just like with Edward, I know I would've felt something if he had left me. I just know it.

"Will I ever see him again?"

I nodded, "I'll make damn sure of it."

Henry fell asleep a few minutes later. He was somewhat calm now but I knew he wasn't completely convinced.

As I lay in our tent, staring up at the ceiling, I realized that for the first time since all this started, it was completely silent outside.

No moans, no screams, no growls...nothing.

It was oddly peaceful.

"Bella?" I heard Jake softly call out. I untangled myself from Henry and climbed out of the tent.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How's he doing?"

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "He's a tough kid. He'll push through."

Jake nodded, "I know he will. He's just like Emmett. Stubborn and strong."

I smiled slightly.

"You doing okay?" Jane asked as I took a seat beside her. "You didn't eat."

James, who was one of those closet doomsday peppers it seems, had a bunch of food stashed in the RV, along with other essentials. He went on and on over dinner that he knew this would happen one day and that's why he was prepared.

We had hotdogs for dinner, they looked good enough and smelled good enough. I just wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

I haven't eaten all day.

I instantly thought of my baby.

"I was just distracted," I said, picking up my hotdog. It was cold but I still ate it.

"It'll be alright, as long as you're with me," James promised. "We've got a good group here, a strong one. We've got plenty of food and we're in a somewhat safe place. It could be worse."

"I agree with that," Aro nodded. "We lucked out."

BOOM

"What the hell was that?"

BOOM

I saw an explosion off in the distance, where Seattle was. Our campground allowed us a pretty good view of the highway that was miles away and a little bit of Seattle's skyscrapers.

I moved closer to the edge as another explosion sounded off, only this time I could see it very clearly.

"Shit, they're bombing Seattle."

I gasped and watched them continue to drop bombs on the city.

"All those people," Jane sobbed.

A plane flew over us. James started to curse up a storm and quickly put the fire out with a bucket of water, there was a stream close to our small camp as well.

"What's happening?" Lily and Henry rushed out of the tent. Caius and Claire left theirs as well.

"Are they bombing?" Henry asked in shock.

They hit the highway next. The people still left on it, and trust me there were a lot of them, were set ablaze in seconds.

"Jesus."

"Why aren't they giving them a chance?" Liam asked.

"They don't want it to spread," his wife, Maggie, told him.

"This is fucked up," Paul agreed. "So they wipe us out and what? Who will be left in America?"

"I bet this was a plot," James said, spitting out some tobacco. "They've been wanting to sell America for years. I bet they wipe us out and sell to some foreign country."

"Oh, yeah that makes so much sense," Garrett laughed.

"No, dude, that could totally be the reason," Alistair agreed. While the rest of us grabbed food and other necessities when packing to leave, I think Alistair, or Al as he likes to be called, packed up his supply of weed and cocaine.

I'm serious. He's been high since we arrived at our makeshift camp and that was hours ago.

"Why don't you zip it pothead."

I wasn't the only one to think that.

Everyone broke out into arguments. They argued why they thought the diseases spread, why they were bombing, and what would happen after. It was getting ridiculous not to mention it was upsetting the kids.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Do you realize how much noise you're making? I don't care how far we are from the road or civilization. We don't want to attract attention for anyone. It doesn't matter why this diseases started, or how, or by who nor does it matter why they're bombing, alright? The diseases is real and it's out there and they're bombing whether we like it or not. We're all that's left in this area...well, possibly. Someone could've survived that...but that's not the point. We need to stick together to make this work, alright?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

I noticed that everything went quiet again. I could see the blazing fires from where we were. The jets flew over again and James was quick to dive on top of Victoria.

"Stop being dramatic, James," she grumbled, pushing him off.

"It's late." Aro said. "We should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. We have lots to talk about."

I nodded and ushered Henry and Lily back into our joint tent.

* * *

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

I was already very much awake by the time the sun started to rise. It's been that way a lot since shit hit the fan and now it was even worse since I was in an unfamiliar place. This place may seem safe enough but only time could truly tell-and that didn't bode well with me.

I wanted some place that could promise safety but I knew that wasn't something that anyone, or any place, could promise right now.

According to my car clock, I was up at around five o'clock. I didn't want to disturb anyone so I sat in my car and listened to the radio. Most of the stations I searched through were nothing but static, however I did find a couple that had live people talking.

When the campsite started to come alive, I decided to collect some more firewood. Jane joined me while Victoria sifted through her seemingly abundant storage of food.

"How long have you been up?" Jane asked as I yawned for the hundredth time.

"A couple hours," I shrugged.

"You need to rest." She scolded gently. "You never know what the days will bring."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "I know. I just don't know about this place. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, "I know being surrounded by forest doesn't exactly offer the most protection."

I chewed on my lip and stilled my gathering, "How safe do you think this place actually is?"

"The men are very certain that this place is as safe as any," Jane shrugged. "And I trust my husband's judgment. He wouldn't keep us in a place that would get us killed."

"How do you feel about this place though? Do you truly feel safe here? Forget what your husband thinks...what do you think?" I asked.

She glanced around and sighed, "Personally, I felt safer with four walls and a roof. We were protected from those things and from the environment. Out here...we're vulnerable to all. My opinion is if the dead don't kill us, the weather will."

"Or the starvation," I muttered.

Jane heard me anyway and placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "We'll be okay. James and Victoria are very prepared."

"But how long do you think the food is going to last between all of us?"

She didn't answer but I hadn't been expecting one. It was just some food for thought, I suppose.

After gathering as much wood as we could hold, we made our way back to camp. The majority of group was up and moving around-that included Lily and Henry.

My heart broke as I saw Lily sitting all alone, her teddy bear clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyes were lifeless, vacant. Where did the happy go lucky little girl go in the last ten hours?

"Morning, kiddo," I said, crouching down in front of her.

"Morning," she murmured softly.

"Did you eat yet?"

She nodded.

"Are you full?"

She nodded again.

"That's good," I said, patting her thigh. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded.

I left her in her spot and went to grab a small bowl of breakfast. It looked like oatmeal. Despite not being hungry, I ate it anyway.

"Poor kid," Victoria commented. "I take it she's not doing so well."

"How would you cope if I told you your father might never see you again?"

She sighed, "I won't ever see my dad again. He's one of them walkers now."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's okay. Never liked the guy anyway," she shrugged. "Drunk bastard had it coming to him."

"Her father was a great guy, he didn't deserve anything that could've or might happen to him," I replied sourly.

"Hey, I take your word on that. I don't wish anything ill to happen to her daddy if it hasn't already." she glanced at Lily. "In fact, I hope he finds his way to her. She's so young. Where's her momma?"

"She took off."

"Huh," she scuffed. "Now that's something you don't hear of often. A mother taking flight instead of the father."

"It happens more then we know."

"True," she agreed.

"Vicky!" James shouted from their motor home.

"I best go see what he needs. You're welcome to more," she said, gesturing to the pot of oatmeal.

"I'm good, thanks." In fact, I was feeling a little nauseous.

"Hey, Aunt Bella?"

I looked around for Henry. He was hanging out with David and Aro.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did Lily tell you what's wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No but I think we all know what's wrong."

"She needs to stop being a baby."

"Knock it off, Henry," I scolded. "She's eight. This is a lot for a little girl."

"I'm two years older," he glared. "It's a lot for me too but I'm not moping in a corner."

"Henry," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Please don't do that. No attitudes. I know you're trying to cope too but that is her way so respect it. She'll be okay in a few days."

I hope.

The rest of our morning was quiet, very very quiet. It was a change of pace- a good one. I'm so use to hearing screaming and growling that it felt weird to hear birds chirping and the bubbling of the stream.

I tried not to get use to it because every day was bound to bring something new.

Today it's safe, tomorrow it's overrun with the dead.

Aren't I optimistic?

Lily remained in her funk but she gravitated more towards me as the day progressed. By sunset, she barely let me out of her sight. She kept close and held onto my sweater pocket and sometimes my jean pocket.

She was scared to lose me, that much I could tell. And I wanted to tell her that nothing would ever happen to me but could I really promise her something like that?

It's false hope but sometimes that's what someone needed.

And so I told her that no matter what happened, I'd always be there for her. She seemed calmed by that but that still hadn't propelled her out of her funk.

It would take a couple days, I knew this. I just missed the optimistic little girl that shinned so bright, she warmed everyone around her.

God knows I needed that right now.

As the sun sank deeper on the horizon, we all gathered around the fire. Almost everyone branched off into conversations-some topics were about what was happening, others about what they were already missing, or in the kids case they talked about what they liked to do.

Aro was the only one not around the fireplace. He sat in his car, fiddling with the radio trying to get a station.

"It's nice out here," James sighed contently. "Way better than the trailer park, that's for damn sure."

"This is better than any place," Rebecca, Paul's wife, scuffed. "Anywhere that isn't in a neighborhood is way better."

"How did you realize things went to hell?" Jane asked.

"The same way you did, I'm sure," Paul sighed. "We saw someone get attacked and watched them turn."

"I found out two weeks ago," Maggie said, thoughtfully. "I think we all did."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The influenza," Ben explained.

How could I forget?

About two weeks ago, there was a report about a new virus quickly sweeping through London. Many flights were grounded, those who had visited any place in Europe were forced to stay until it cleared up.

I barely thought twice about it because I was busy running myself ragged with last minute wedding planning.

How fast did it spread?

I mean, the US was safe because no flights out of the country-or in- were allowed. How did it get here so fast? Was this the same virus? I feel like it would've been more of a production had there been people running around and snacking on each other in London.

"Oh, that."

"That? What? I didn't hear anything about a damn influenza," Victoria frowned.

"It was something affecting the European countries," Maggie explained. "All flights out of the country were banned? Ring any bells."

She shook her head.

"Now, wait a minute," James said, thoughtfully. "I think I heard Dave jabbering on about it."

"There is no way it's the same," Al disagreed. "They sealed up the US."

"There are still ways in," Aro called from his car. "There are always ways in."

I shivered.

Why would anyone sneak in after they pretty much put the US on lockdown? It almost sounded like it was premeditated when put like that.

"...Washington, stage nine catastrophe." That caught my attention. "Oregon, state nine catastrophe. California, stage eight catastrophe. Nevada, stage ten catastrophe. Arizona, stage six catastrophe...Utah, stage six catastrophe..."

"What's that mean?" Lily asked, frowning.

"It means any states eight and above are hell," I glared at James. He just shrugged. "Don't make her vulnerable by keeping her in the dark."

"She doesn't need to be scared like that either." I growled.

He shrugged. "Sometimes being scared helps you protect yourself."

My glare didn't waver. Dick.

"...Missouri, stage one. Arkansas, stage one...Louisiana, stage one. Iowa, stage one. Minnesota, stage one."

"We need to head northwest," Aro said, nodding. "We'll be safe out there."

"We can't leave," Maggie gasped. "It's too dangerous."

"They bombed the city, I hardly think it's dangerous," Al argued.

"If it's safe out there, what makes you think they'll let in people from heavily infected states?" I hissed. "And didn't you hear, it's still a stage nine out here."

Lily whimpered.

I cursed myself and pulled her closer.

"She's right," James snapped. "Fuck!"

"Hey, we don't know that," Paul said.

"I don't think we should leave," Jake suddenly spoke. "We should stay put. We're safe here, that's certain. We have food, water..."

"Listen buddy, even though I knew this would happen one day, I'm far from being prepared. We've got maybe three weeks worth of food and about two weeks worth of clean water. We ain't going to survive in the mountains long...not unless I find something when we go out hunting."

"Is that safe? Eating the animals, I mean?" Jane wondered. "Do animals catch the virus?"

"I haven't seen a rabid dog as of yet."

"I'm not eating anything that has been exposed." Maggie growled.

"You gonna starve then?" James questioned. "We can't just waltz into the city and go to the store, now can we?"

"Why not? They didn't do that good of a job bombing. I'm sure some stores are still standing." Aro offered.

"Oh, well, in that case. We'll strut in there like we own the streets and hope the welcoming committee that surely still roams the streets don't eat us like we're a five course meal."

"I agree with Aro," I said. "We give it a couple days to cool off and then we go in and see what we can scavenge. If anyone survived after last night, I'm sure they'll get right too it."

"That's Suicide!" James snapped.

"Baby, she's got a point. You know you'll cave eventually. Why wait until there is nothing left on the shelves?"

James sighed. "We got in a week."

"Three days," Paul countered.

"Six days."

"Three," I voted.

"Three," Aro chimed.

"Three," Henry piped in.

"You can't go."

"Why not?" Henry asked. "I'm a man."

"You're a little boy."

"Aunt Bella, come on..."

"We'll need you to look after the ladies," James said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll be the man until we get back."

"We can't all go," Aro said, shaking his head. "We don't know the layout. For all we know, the military are waiting and we'll be shot as soon as they lay eyes on us."

"What do you propose?"

"We send a scout," Al suggested.

"And do you volunteer?" Aro asked, glowering. "Let me guess? No?"

"Hell no, I ain't that stupid," he laughed.

"I'll go."

"No you aren't." Jake shot down.

"Why not?"

"I ran track, four years in a row. I'm tiny-I can slip in and out of places easier."

It made sense to me. I could get in and out without being detect. Plus, I could snag a few things that I needed without my group being any the wiser.

It was dangerous, I knew that. I could lose my life or end up getting sick but it was something that had to be done.

"No," Jake said again.

"Dude, she volunteered," Al said. "Let her go."

"No," Lily screamed. "Don't leave me."

"I'll be fine," I told her. "It'll just be for a few hours."

"No," she sobbed, clutching me tighter.

"So it's settled." James said, leaning back in his chair. "You'll be going into the city in three days."

I nodded, feeling anxious. It was stupid to volunteer but I already said it. It needs to be done and since I had the best chance, I should be the one to do it.

* * *

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the zombie idea, that belongs to robert kirkman (?) and others. There will be similarities from the Walking dead show/the game/ and of course other zombie horror flicks but I'm trying to keep it as unique as possible**

* * *

**Bella**

"Are you insane?" Jake asked, pulling my aside. "It's suicide."

"What choice do I have?" I asked.

"You don't have to go, the choice is there." he growled. "Bella, be reasonable. I know you're upset about what happened to Edwa..."

"Stop."

"No, listen," he said, grasping my arms. "Edward is gone, Bella." I glowered at him. "But that doesn't mean you have to run and off yourself because of it."

I yanked my arms free, "I'm not. I have Lily and Henry who are counting on me."

"Exactly!"

"Do you think James has an unlimited amount of food in his car? Sooner or later, we'll need to get food. If we don't, we'll die."

"Let me go."

"No, I'm the right choice." I said, stubbornly. "I'm small and can squeeze through places. It'll be easy."

"Yeah, sure." he scowled. "Did you forget that you're a klutz on your best days?"

"My balanced has improved a lot, thank you very much."

"Bella, I trip when I get nervous or scared. You think you'll actually go all ninja and make it through a big fucking city undetected?"

"Yes, I do actually," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I made my way back to the group. I could see Jake had more to say so I rounded up Lily and Henry and put them to bed.

It was after everyone was asleep and the campground was virtually silent that I started to panic about my decision. Three days from now, I'd be back in Seattle...a city that I no longer knew.

I didn't know what would wait for me but I could only pray for the best.

There was no backing out now.

In the morning, Jake tried to get me alone again but I tuned him out, already having made up my mind, and focused on helping Victoria with breakfast. It was eggs, the freeze-dried eggs that most take camping with them. They tasted okay so I ate a bit but ended up giving the rest to Lily.

After breakfast, Jane and I washed the dishes in the river that was close by. It was clear and cold but got the job done. James had one of those water testers to test how polluted the water was, it says the water is safe so let's hope that's true.

After cleaning the dishes, we gathered around the fire again and did nothing.

What was there to do?

Henry, Caius, Lily, and Claire kept themselves busy. Caius had his Nintendo DS and his PSP with him so that kept him and Henry busy. Lily and Claire took turns doing each other's hair with some of Claire's million hair accessories.

I started to get nauseous as I sat there so I excused myself under the guise of getting more firewood. I was a little ways away from the group when I threw up the contents of my stomach.

I braced myself against a tree while also trying to keep my hair out of my face.

When I was finished, I wiped my mouth and spit with a grimace.

I know I had to explain it to the group before they thought I was infected. I decided that I would do it after I got back from making my run into town.

The sound of twigs breaking caught my attention. I turned around, thinking someone had followed me from camp, when I was rammed in the side. I threw my hands out to protect my stomach and then rolled over to throw the snarling person off of me.

"Help!" I screamed as it launched itself at me again.

My gun was a few feet away, just out of reach. With one hand, I kept it on my attacker's throat and with the other, I reached for my gun.

"Jesus! Help!" I grunted, kneeing the person in the groin. It was a guy after all, I felt like it would help me but being dead gives you that immunity.

I tried another method, I bucked up into the growling corpse and tried to throw him off. It worked. He flew next to me and I quickly scrambled to my hands and knees and crawled to my gun.

When my hands grabbed it, I quickly turned and fired two shots into its head. It slumped onto my legs and started to bleed out. It's eyes were wide open and white with red veins running throughout.

His skin was gray and bruised and he smelled...awful.

I gagged, pulling myself free, and threw up.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Aro rubbed my back as I finished throwing up the remainder contents of my stomach. When I was done, he helped me up and handed me his bottle of water to wash my mouth.

"Damn it, why'd you fire? You could've alerted walkers to us," James grumbled.

"Sorry for trying to save myself," I replied sarcastically.

"She did us a favor," Aro said. "Now we'll know if anything else is in the surrounding area."

"No, now we'll have everything within Seattle coming this way," James growled. He angrily pulled at his blonde hair before sighing and relaxing. "Sorry. I just...panicked. You did the right thing."

"I know," I said, spitting out the water. My mouth tasted horrible.

"You head back to camp, sweetheart," Aro said. "We'll take care of this."

I nodded and quickly made my way back to camp.

"Bella," Lily slammed into my legs and hugged me tightly. "I was so scared."

"I'm okay," I promised, kissing her head.

"What happened?"

"I came across a walker."

"This close to our camp?" Maggie asked, alarmed.

"I'm sure it was the only one."

"We'll know for sure in a few minutes. The sound of the gunshots would've attracted attention of them."

We all fell quiet as we listened to the surrounding area.

Nothing, it was still quiet.

I probably shot a lone walker that had wandered away from the highway. Maybe it was a bombing survivor that tried to hide out but ended up turning anyway.

Whatever they were, I hope he was the only one around.

After ten minutes, I relaxed. Surely anything in the surrounding area would've come across us by now, right? We were safe for the time being.

As the day wore on, we remained undetected and also bored but it's better to be bored and safe rather than busy and in danger. Like earlier, the kids were able to occupy themselves but we adults didn't have much.

James got in debates with everyone, it never turned hostile he was just preaching what he thought started all this and how he figured it end. Aro argued his point and a few others joined in but I stayed out of it for the most part.

At meal times, I ate and gave leftovers to whoever wanted them. I sat in the car for a few hours trying to find a station that would give some news but I found none, big shocker.

I then continue to sit in my car while I stared at my wedding ring.

Getting married was the happiest day in my life. Though I was young, I knew Edward was it for me. My wedding was lavish and the whole town attended.

But the guests, the decorations, none of it mattered when I spotted Edward waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He was beaming at me, I swear I've never seen him look so happy and there were tears in his eyes.

It made me tear up. We wrote our own vows and I lost it during Edward's speech. Everyone cries at weddings so it wasn't a big deal. When it was time for us to kiss, I got lost in it.

I forgot that everyone we knew was staring at us. It was just us.

I sighed as my visions of that day faded.

I wanted to see him again so bad. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be okay but most of all I wanted to kiss him. I miss the feel of his lips on mine.

I reached into the center console and took my cell phone out. It was finally charged up but I had no service. I groaned and dropped it.

"I'm sleepy," Lily whined as she climbed into the passenger's seat. "Lay with me?"

I nodded and climbed out of the car.

Lily was dead on her feet so I hurried her and Henry into the tent and lay down for the night. Henry and Lily fell out within minutes but I lay awake staring at the ceiling.

I honestly hated camping. The whole sleeping on the hard ground thing never appealed to me. However, I used to go with my brother and dad just because it allowed us to get away every so often.

Back when we camped, we had working toilets and showers just a ways away from us. Not here. We had to go out in the woods and wash up with stream water.

I miss my bed, my toilet, and my shower.

What I wouldn't give for a hot shower right now. My back was killing me and showers always helped.

I can't imagine how I'm going to feel in the coming months. Especially when I grow a belly and everything on my body starts to hurt.

Fuck, forget about all that. What about the birth? How could I give birth without a working hospital in the vicinity? Oh, boy. I grimaced just thinking about it.

I would have to give birth somewhere, probably in the forest, with zero pain medications.

And what of the after?

My little baby would be nothing but an alarm. Their cries would alert walkers to our location and it'd be hard to defend ourselves. I knew I couldn't with my hands filled with a baby.

And Lily.

She was too young to fight back. Henry at least knew the basics of handling a gun. I wasn't sure he knew how to shoot it yet but he'd get there, I'm sure.

I felt a headache coming on so I stopped the thoughts in their tracks and scooted closer to Lily. I kissed her head and buried my face in her hair. I was calmed instantly.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
